Cinderella
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request for Wishstar. For this one the finding nemo crew does the play of Cinderella with Finding dory and Finding Nemo characters for the kids. How does it go? Enjoy :)


Tonight the school children are in for a treat, they get to watch the play Cinderella. In this performance: Dory is Cinderella, Marlin is the prince, Destiny is the fairy godmother, Nemo is the prince's brother, while they somehow got Jaques to play Jaq, and Squirt is Gus Gus. As for the stepmother and step-sisters: playing as the stepmother is Pearl, Tad and Sheldon are the step-brothers. Some things had to be changed for this but that is okay, since they learned that plays have been adjusted over the years to take care of things that they couldn't help, in this case lack of females who could play this role. As for the role of the role of king and queen we have Gil as the role of King with Flo as the queen. The setting starts with Dory on the floor doing the chores as the curtains rise.

"Cinderella! Where are you?! Breakfast needs done!" says Pearl

"Yes stepmother. Right away." says Dory

"Make sure you wake your lazy brothers, Driz and Tas. They refuse to wake up. Make it snappy." orders Pearl

"Of course step mother." says Dory

She gets up makes breakfast for all of them, she heads up and gives Pearl her breakfast done and goes over the chores she's already done including the boys underclothes that haven't been washed in a while.

"Good. Wake up your brothers and don't you ever wait last minute to do their clothes again. Bring me the mail after sweeping the chimney again and then maybe you will be done." says Pearl

"I already washed the chimney." says Dory

"Did I ask that? No I didn't. Do you want punished again Cinderella?" asks Pearl

"No of course not, I will do it again." says Dory

"Good. Get out of my sight." says Pearl

Dory nods and goes into Tad's room first and puts the tray down.

"Driz. It is time to wake up. I have your breakfast you requested." says Dory

"About time and you're forgetting a word there peasant." says Tad

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." says Dory

"It best not, get me ready for the day." says Tad

"Of course, sir." says Dory

She does as she is told without a complaint, then goes to Sheldon's room.

"Tas it is time to wake up." says Dory

He throws a pillow at her knocking her down and the stuff comes crashing down loud enough that Tad and Pearl come into the room.

"Mother, Cindy ruined my pillow and made sure to ruin my breakfast. Such a clutz." says Sheldon

"I see that, apologize to your brother, make him more food and clean up the mess." orders Pearl

"Yes stepmother.." says Dory "I am sorry Tas it won't happen again."

She finishes up and knows that she has to do the chimney first because she will get punished severely if she don't. Luckily there is a knock at the door where Pearl comes back with a letter.

"Boys! It turns out that the prince is having a ball! To find the next ruler, this shall be wonderful!" says Pearl

"Mother, you forgot something we are both men. The ruler after the king and queen die is the prince, he would choose a princess." says Tad

"We will fix that detail boys, we just have to get you two to be friends with the prince and his brat brother." says Pearl

"W-well if he is looking for a wife then I can go to right? The invite says everyone in the kingdom can go." says Dory

The boys laugh but Pearl hushes them both and grins with an idea.

"If you can get all your chores done and a dress then you can go. " says Pearl, "be done by 8 or don't come at all."

"Oh thank you stepmother!" says Dory

The curtains shut and the next scenery of Cinderella's room is made. She gets out her mother's dress and twirls around in it. She noticed that moths had made a meal of it and she frowns. Her mouse companions come in and see how things are.

"What's wrong Cinderelly?" asks Jaques

"Oh I am aloud to see the prince but I guess I can't my mother's dress is ruined and I can't do anything to fix it." says Dory

"Why?" asks Squirt

"Because my dress needs mended and I don't have the time. Oh well I better get to work before I get punished. Just a dream." says Dory, sadly

She heads down to get the chores done while Squirt and Jaques gets stuff for the dress in the brothers room. Dory is helping his brothers get dressed in the best clothes despite being up on her fins since five am.

"Why do i have these cuffs they are ugly!" says Tad

He tosses them and Squirt collects them on his back.

"Your cuffs?! What about these pearls from my ex?! Why did i buy some worthless things. I knew she wasn't worth my time!" says Sheldon

He tosses them as well and Jaques gets them and they hurry back before they can do anything about it. They clearly wanted to toss them, later that night Tad, Pearl and Sheldon wait for Dory.

"Where is your dress, Cinderella?" asks Pearl

"I don't have one you all have a wonderful time at the ball." says Dory

She swims up without a word where she gasps at the sight at her mother's dress.

"Mother's dress, how?" asks Dory

"We helped Cinderelly. We love helping Cinderelly." says the 'mice'

"Oh thank you so much! I love it." says Dory

She hugs them and hurries up getting dressed and heading down.

"Wait! Wait! I can go! My dress is ready after all." says Dory

"Well...what an interesting dress don't you boys think so?" asks Pearl

They glared then noticed the pearls and the cuffs.

"That thief stole our stuff!" says the boys

They tear her dress apart getting everything back from her almost hitting her in the process.

"It seems you can't go after all. Go fetch some water to clean your filth. We will be back by midnight." says Pearl

Off they go, the scene changes into the garden where Dory tries getting water but her emotions come out and she ends up crying. Destiny comes up and pats her head.

"Dear child why are you crying?" asks Destiny

"W-who are you?" asks Dory, kind of scared

"I am your fairy godmother of course. Wipe your tears a beauty like you can't be crying and go to the ball." says Destiny

"B-but I can't go. My dress. My ride. Every way possible is gone. It is of no use." says Dory, sadly

"My dear child with some magic anything is possible. Close your eyes and let your fairy godmother take care of your mother's dress and your ride worries. But I need you to promise me something." says Destiny

"Anything fairy godmother. You are making my biggest dreams come true." says Dory

"Magic has a time and you must leave before the last strike of midnight because on the last stroke of midnight the spell will be broken." says Destiny

"I promise " says Dory

"That's a good girl. Close your eyes now." says Destiny

Dory does as told and before she knows it the mice, a pumpkin even their cat is transformed into a carriage, footmen, horses and drivers. As for her dress it is transformed into the most beautiful dress in the kingdom not even the Queen's dress can hold a candle to it, it is to show her inner beauty which is why Dory's dress is the way it is. Her inner beauty now matches her outer beauty anyone will take notice of her, with a finishing touch matching glass earrings.

"Now open" says Destiny

Dory gasps and thanks Destiny a thousand times.

"You are welcome dear child so off you go to the ball don't forget midnight." says Destiny

Dory nods and the curtains close and scenery changes to the ball where the brothers have finished trying to be the prince's and his brother's hides behind his bored older brother.

"Come here sweetheart, let's go play with your father." says Flo, pointing her fin toward Gil who is hoping that Prince Charming, ie Marlin finds a girl to wed. Marlin sends Nemo with Flo.

"Thank you mother." says Marlin, with a yawn

"You are welcome, do enjoy yourself son." says Flo

"Father is making me do this, I have already done this more than once." says Marlin, bored

"Your father means well." says Flo, with a cough

"Mother rest, your illness is getting worse." says Marlin

"I will, son I will." says Flo

At that moment Dory comes down grabbing Marlin's attention which the audience grinned at, Marlin turned into all sorts of colors.

"Mother, who did they say her name was?" asks Marlin

"I never caught it why not ask her to dance, the last dance of the night. Your brother needs to go to bed soon." says Flo

"Y-yeah." says Marlin

He swims up to her and bows at Dory, Dory knows already that Marlin is the prince.

"Prince Charming. It is a pleasure to meet you." says Dory

"The pleasure is mine, miss?" asks Marlin

"Cinderella" says Dory

"Cinderella what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." says Marlin

Dory blushes at that.

"Thank you." says Dory

"You are welcome, may I have the last dance with you?" asks Marlin

"Oh what an honor, but there is so many others are you sure you would want to dance with me?" asks Dory

"No, no one in here holds a candle to you, the way you speak and your modesty means that you are just as beautiful inside as out. Please it would be an honor to share this dance with you." says Marlin

"I would love to" says Dory

So the two danced losing track of time, Nemo gets curious and heads up.

"Why hello, you must be the prince's brother. You want to play?" asks Dory

"Uh huh" says Nemo

Dory smiles and plays with Nemo for a bit.

"My wife, who is that girl who danced with our son?" asks Gil

"I have no clue, my husband." says Flo

"Our eldest seems quite taken with her." says Gil, happily

"Yes they both are." says Flo

They smile and watch as Dory and Marlin lead Nemo to his parents to which Dory bows with respect.

"Your majesties your palace is quite beautiful. I must say I am enjoying my time here and I appreciate that you opened your doors to everyone." says Dory

The queen and king smile at how kind Cinderella was being.

"Son why don't you show your guest the garden." says Gil

"Yes father, it would be a pleasure." says Marlin

He takes her fin and leads her away, they talk for a long time however when they are about to kiss. The clock strikes midnight and Cinderella has to leave.

"I am so sorry I must go." says Dory

"Go? But I just meet and I want to know more about you." says Marlin

"I am so sorry but I can't " says Dory

Without another word she swims out quick, and Marlin follows. Dory loses an earring which Marlin stops from smashing into a million pieces but can't catch her.

"Sire! Your mother and father! Their illnesses have gotten worse." says a guard

"The ball is over! Everyone must go!" says Marlin

"Right away your majesty!"says the guards

The ball ends and everyone goes home, however a week in the kingdom isn't the happiest the king and queen die hours from each other. Prince Charming and his brother lose both their parents and their childhood in the matter of moments. Prince Charming tells the guards that the girl with the matching earring will be his wife. The guards nod and spends weeks looking for the girl who owns the earring. Which Stepmother already figured it out and has forced Cinderella locked in her tower with no food except what the mice bring her. Cinderella has lost all hope, clinging onto the earring pieces. The guards finally make it to Stepmother's house and knock on the door.

"Yes?" asks Pearl

"Would you happen to have a young maiden that would have the matching earring?" asks the guard

"Of course not. I only have boys in this house I am afraid." lies Pearl

The guard nods then notices some young women's clothing that wouldn't belong to the stepmother.

"Then who are those?" asks the guard

"T-that is just the maids." says Pearl

"It looks like she lives here so unless you want prison time you will take me to her." states the guard

"Yes, of course." says Pearl

He is lead into Cinderella's room where Dory stands up and bows.

"Give me that." says Pearl

"No! I will not." says Dory

"What?!" studders Pearl

"What is it young lady." says the guard

"Sir...it is the broken pieces of my earring, I lost the other one." replies Dory

She shows him, and the guard blinks.

"That is the matching earring, who smashed it?" asks the guard

"Don't answer that." says Pearl

"Stepmother you told me to answer all the princes questions or royal guard no matter what."says Dory

"Stepmother? But you said she was just the maid." says the guard

"Well I .."starts Pearl

"I have been living as a maid here, my father has died." says Dory

"Well young lady your luck has changed, you are now the queen f the kingdom." says guard

"Her?!" says Pearl

e princess"Yes by degree of the king, the one with the matching earring *shows the other earring* Shall be his queen. She is coming with us." says the guard

Dory gladly takes the mice and leaves to go see Marlin. Marlin's heart thumped seeing her and the next day they were wed. As for the step brothers, they are now butlers and the stepmother is the chimney sweep for the castle. The new king and queen with their brother are living happily ever after.

The audience clapped happily, they loved the play.

The End


End file.
